Black Cat Karaoke Contest
by King Jimmy Bob
Summary: Two teams of seven will battle it out in the ultimate karaoke battle to decide if creed will ever win Train's love but the secret karaoke machine has other plans giving them supposedly random songs!
1. RINSLETvsKYOKO

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to Olivia or Becca…We're just borrowing them for our own selfish games…that said and done...lets begin the…the what?

**BLACK CAT KEROKE CONTEST!!!**

…long ago in a Karaoke bar far away _Creed Diskenth_ decided to win his long lost love _Train Heartnet_…

…so he gathered a team of 7, cheerleaders, judges, and even an AUDIENCE…

…Train unable to decline a challenge collected a team and was soon ready_** TO DO BATTLE KAREOKE!!!**_...

…The teams are as follows…

…The _Apostles of the Stars: _ Creed Diskenth, Kyoko Kirisaki, Charden, Durham, Leon, Maro, and Shiki…

…_The ones who aren't Villains:_ Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, Rinslet Walker, Eve, Belze, Sephiria, and Lugart Won…

…The Judges…

**ITACHI UCHIA**

**AYAME SOHMA**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**

**OLIVE**

**KING JIMMY BOB**

…The Cheerleaders…

_Apostles of the stars cheerleaders:_

**RYUK**

**REM**

**SIDOH**

_The Ones Who Aren't Villains cheerleaders: _

**YUUJIRO SHIHOUDANI**

**YUTAKA MIKOTO **

**TOHRU KOUNO**

Finally we'll begin I'm your dashingly handsome Maito Gai…hoping to sprinkle this karaoke contest with eternal youth.

**cheers from audience**

You GO GAI SENSEI, I will fill this room with the magic of youth

Gai: Let The CONTEST BEGIN!!!!

Gai: First will be Miss Rinslet Walker vs. Miss Kyoko Kirisaki

Gai: MAY THE MOST YOUTHFULL WIN!!!

Gai: Okay kids, you need, to try your best to win the karaoke contest for your team, the one who does the best wins!!!

Gai: The songs are chosen randomly!!!

Gai: The beautifully youthful Rinslet will go first.

karaoke machine starts humming

…suddenly in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Saya Minatsuki's…

RINSLET WILL SING…"GLAMOROUS" by Fergie

Train: GO RINS

YUUJIRO: BIG BOOBS!!!!

TOHRU:YUUJIRO!!!, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!

…Mikoto tries to run away…

both Yuujiro and Tohru pull him back by his pantaloons

Rinslet starts singing

Rinslet: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

whispersthis is Good

Rinslet: We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

audience in awe

Ranma: THIS SUCKS PANDA PATOOTIE

Akane pours water on his head

Ranma: RAWR!!! You BETCH

everyone stares

Rinslet: Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

Rinslet is about to finish

Rinslet: I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so  
he let his daughter know.

(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(I said, If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know  
(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know

Gai: WOAH!!! That was YOUTHFULLY STUPINDIOUSLY AMAZING

Gai: Now Miss Kyoko please step up for your song

Charden: Hey…creed did I tell you that Kyoko can't sing all that great, I mean I hear her singing these terrible Cher songs all the time

Creed:…well lets see…that's 'cuz she's singing CHER!!!!...

Doctor: You Better hope so

Shiki: shhhhh…hur come those secksy cheerleaders I hired

Ryuk: wearing Apple bottoms jeans and a red Bikini top stuffed with apples, that would randomly fall out on peoples heads ummmm….French toast?

Rem: GO!!!

Sidoh: Where's My Death Note!!!

Gai: Okay, Miss Kyoko Your song will be…

karaoke machine hums

"I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY" BY AVEUE Q

all of the Apostles Of The Stars Start to perspire…in random places

Kyoko Starts Singing

Kyoko:  
I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear today

Charden: Getta Job!

Kyoko: Thank you...hunnie?

Audience: BOOOO!!!! THIS SUCKS TRANSVESTITE CORNCOBS!!!!

throws chicken scrotums at her

Gai: well…we'll pick up next chapter

navy from one piece tries to calm the audience


	2. SOMEBODY WANTS WONTONS?

_Author's note: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm lazy, and Olivia's not here so I'm kind of hesitant to do this by myself, but here goes and I also want to thank __**Musal**__**PristessAmy13**__, and __**CJ Sutton**__ for leaving such wonderful reviews!!! I'm so happy that people actually enjoy my work! Keep on reading __Black Cat Karaoke Contest_

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, I'm just speculating at what goes on "behind the scenes"

I also don't own any of the songs used in this fan fiction

_**BLACK CAT KAREOKE CONTEST**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

_**SOMEBODY WANTS WON-TONS!?!?**_

…The crowd was hushed as the judges began to make their decisions…

Itachi: lets, get this straight….I DON'T CARE, about a stupid karaoke contest.

Ayame: ….hmmm I must say that the beautiful Miss Kirisaki's performance was most inspiring so I shall do my duty and cast my ballot for her.

Sakura Kinomoto: RINSLET ALL THE WAY!!!!

King Jimmy Bob: Well, Olive wants Rins to win so I guess I hafta vote for her.

Gai: Well I guess the first win goes to _The Ones who Aren't Villains _team who are most certainly overflowing with the glow of youth, and now we'll await the next match up while having a short intermission

…Creed walks over to his beloved train who's whispering to Sven…

Creed: Train, I'm confident that in the end I'll show you that my superior skills will be more than enough to make you join my _Apostles of the Stars._

Train: Yeah, Right, YOU JUST WANT ME ALL TO YOURSELF…but you can't have me I'm already taken…

Creed: YOU WHAT!!!???

…Creed pulls out his Imagine Blade…

Gai: Okay, that's enough….I think we oughtta go back to the karaoke contest

Maro: What Do You Mean DIPSHIT...it was just starting to get good

…Maro gets upset and starts throwing giant rice balls into the audience; while bawling his eyes out…

…Jenos who happens to be in the audience starts cracking up while the other audience members were dead silent…

Jenos: Hahaha you big fatty!!!!

Maro: Why YOU!!! I'm gonna Kill your ass!!!

Gai: THAT'S ENOUGH

…The room is hushed again with the exception of an octopus sneaking in through the ceiling…

…The karaoke machine starts to hum again…

Suspiciously Saya-ish karaoke machine voice: THE NEXT MATCH UP WILL BE LUGART WON VS. MARO; FIRST UP WILL BE MARO

Charden: Oh, God

Creed: what an IDIOT

Shiki: …..ummmm…don't you think you should support your teammate; he might eat you or something.

Creed: no thank you, I'm a bit scared for my ears, besides…I could cut him to a pulp anyway

…the room is silenced once again this time by Creed's crazy maniacal laughter…

…everyone watches as Charden cuts his hand and uses his Tao-blood-power-thing to make ear-plugs….

…Ryuk takes off his cheer-leader outfit…

…everyone is too shocked to make a sound, in fact it was so quiet you could almost hear what was going on between Sven and Train in the next room over; almost…

Ryuk: I've been so bored…but this is beyond me…I don't wanna listen to any more of this…this horror of the human world, plus we've run out of apples!

…POOF!!! Shinigami are gone…

Gai: GASP

Maro: Our CHEER-LEADERS!!! Where are you going?!?!

Kyoko: BYE-BYE!!! HAVE FUN!!!

Creed: WHY YOU STUPID THINGS!!!!

…Creed pulls out his Imagine Blade (again)…

Doctor: Remember, Creed…there's no way to kill a Shinigami…that's why we chose them to be our cheerleaders in the first place remember…because SOME of us have uncontrollable tempers.

Creed: Wanna bet? Plus, since when have you cared weather people live or die?

Doctor: I don't….the kid writing this fan fiction just is an idiot who just didn't know what else to put.

…meanwhile attention was on Sephiria who was rolling on the ground laughing, people even started taking pictures, after all this is a once in a life-time opportunity…

Belze: Oh this is nothing; you should've seen her at her cousin's boyfriend's great-uncle's, sister's daughter's fiancée's cousin's Bar Mitzvah/Cocktail Party

...KAREAOKE MACHINE HUMMS…

GAI:

…MARO WILL BE SINGING…

…MAAYA SAKAMOTO'S AND YOKO KANNO'S _**GRAVITY**_…

…those few in the audience who had earplugs put them in those who didn't (which was most of the audience) and the poor judges who had to listen, and well Train and Sven who were off in the other room doing who knows what?...

…**In an almost perfect voice, Maro surprisingly enough started to sing beautifully…**

Maro: Been a long road to follow,  
been there and gone tomorrow,  
without saying goodbye to yesterday

…**people began to remove their earplugs (not Charden; he fell asleep)…**

Are the memories of home still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow,  
The rain will cease to follow,  
And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling  
Am I going home?  
will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

…**Maro starts, er, checking Won out in the corner of his eye...**

Zero gravity what's it like?  
(Am I alone?) 

…**Maro's voice starts to trail off he's now staring at Won rather avidly…**

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?  
Still the road keeps on telling me to go on...  
**…it's pretty much all drabble, now...**  
Something is pulling me;  
I feel the gravity of it all

…**Everyone is too stunned to clap…**

Gai: okay that was an interesting performance; well let's get on to the next song…well because… the author's tired and she wants to go to sleep soon!!

…_**KARAOKE MACHINE STARTS HUMMING; Again…**_

…_**LUGART WON WILL BE SINGING; SIR-MIX-A LOT'S **__**BABY GOT BACK**__**…**_

…Tohru, Mikoto, and Shihoudani are too busy cracking up to cheer…

Won: Oh my god, Becca(1), look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so fat

I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty? waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so horny  
Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz  
Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines  
saying flat butt's the only thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back, so

Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
L.Won's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby, I got it goin on  
A lot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda  
Playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
and tell you that the butt need to go  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You ain't it Miss Thang  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-LUGARTWON and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back

…**once again the audience is too astonished to clap…**

…Maro grabs his OWN butt and stares at Won…

Maro: I have a Big Butt…come here, baby

Won: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I WAS JUST SINGING A STUPID KARAOKE SONG!!!

…Lugart Won is already out the door and far away…

…Maro run's after him…

…until chapter 3…

_Author's note (again): (1) Becca is my name; I just had to add it!!! I also feel that the readers should choose who wins Won or Maro, you can leave your vote in a review or E-mail me my email address is or tell me on AIM my screen name is XKingJimmyBobX. Please review it encourages me to update sooner!!!_


End file.
